Vidas Unidas
by Vick-Hibi
Summary: YA LLEGO EL CAP 3, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!  En una ciudad, normal sin muchos problemas pueden suceder cosas inesperadas. Asi como poco a poco pueden ir llegando individuos que cambian la vida diaria de esa ciudad. Preparados? aqui vamos...
1. Prologo Parte 1

Bueno aqui les dejo la primera partes de mi fic.

Los personajes nombrados no me pertenecen, el unico es Hibiki que hace version de mi persona en dicho fic.

Como dije antes los personajes nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños no son de mi propiedad ( POR AHORA MUAJAJAJA ) despues les dare la lista de personajes.

CAPITULO I. PARTE I

Oscura noche en la ciudad Claricort, ciudad normal sin nada que destacara de las otras ciudades de la region. Claricort era una ciudad de clubes nocturnos, bares y otros negocios. En la parte central de la ciudad se daban todo tipo de fiestas y celebraciones de todo tipo donde se reunian la mayoria de los jovenes.

Se decia que era una ciudad comun pero la gente que mencionaba esto se equivocaba...

En un terreno valdio en la parte oeste de la ciudad se escuchaban fuertes golpes y se estremecia el suelo.

-Ja! Nunca podras ganarme crio ignorante, tendras las mismas habilidades que yo pero son muy inferiores- Dijo un chico de largo cabello que le llegaba casi a la cintura, ojos blancos sin pupilas en ellos. Apariencia de ciego tenia pero podia ver perfectamente. Mirandolo con rabia el muchacho que yacia en el suelo le dijo -¿Por que me haces esto!, ¿Es porque soy un poco mas debil que tu? Te aseguro que soy mas fuerte que todos los que estan en tu pandilla-

Con una sonrisa malevola le respondio -No durarias ni 5 minutos contra el de mas bajo rango tambien recuerda que en cada pandilla solo puede haber un maximo de seis, ya todos los puestos estan ocupados- el muchacho de rodillas grito -Me las pagaras Neji aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!- Mirandolo Neji solto una carcajada y dijo desapareciendo en la noche -Ya lo veremos...- El chico ver a Neji desaparecer golpeo el suelo con fuerza, se levanto y se marcho de ese lugar alli donde su verguenza habia quedado.

CAPITULO I. PARTE II

Mientras del otro lado de la ciudad caminando por las calles resplandecientes por los clubes, bares y locales de turno, iba caminando una chica acompañada solamente por su sombra, caminando sin rumbo la chica de ojos color miel, cabello largo que le llegaba casi a los tobillos se encuentra en frente de un bar con musica de ambiente, se queda mirandolo y decide entrar.

Se sienta en la mesa cerca de la barra y se le acerca el barman de turno y le pregunta -Buenas noches,chica bonita tu ¿una niña tan linda sola por aqui? En fin dime que deseas de beber- ella lo miro pasaron unos minutos hasta que le respondio -Ando sola porque me parece mejor, asi que no deberias estar pendiente de tu chica que he observado que llevas desde que llegue mirando y bueh en fin traeme un martini si?- El chico se quedo y lo unico que dijo fue -En un momento estara aqui- Dicho esto se alejo de ella y le trajo el trago despues de eso volvio a la barra, la chica viendo a la gente conversando y al voltear se dio cuenta que habia una ventana a su lado y se puso a observar la gente que pasaba, hasta que dieron las 12 en punto observo al puesto vacio que estaba frente a ella y comenzo a hablar sola.

Un chico con una pinta de galan la vio sola y hablando muy entretenida, se le acerco y le dijo – Hola preciosa ¿Que haces hablando sola? ¿Quieres pasar un rato divertido?- Este al terminar de decir esto, ella con una mirada repelente le dijo -Apartate de aqui- El la miro y le respondio golpeando la mesa – Tu a mi no me mires asi y cuida tu boca!- Ella sonrio malevolamente y dijo -Idiota- El molesto gritó -¿Como? Estas muerta preciosa- saco una pistola y apuntandole le dice – Nadie me habla asi- ella vuelve a mirar y sus ojos color miel en sus pupilas se habian vuelto de color rojo, derrepente una sombra envolvio al chico. El muchacho gritando pero nadie le hacia caso por el volumen de la musica, basta que el chico derrepente desaparecio en la sombra que estaba frente a ella. Sonrio y rio un poco, despues de un rato mas tarde con una sonrisa malevola dijo -La cuenta por favor...-

CAPITULO I. PARTE III

Al dia siguiente en la parte norte de la ciudad habian una pareja de chicos, unos gemelos un chico y una chica eran una pareja de acrobatas ellos trabajaban en Plaza Central la parte mas transitada de la parte norte de la ciudad. Habia sido un dia comun de trabajo asi que a las 10 Pm estaban recogiendo todos sus materiales de sus actos cuando derrepente aparecieron 5 tipos de alto tamaño y con apariencia de pandilleros -Es hora- dijo el que parecia el lider, la chica se esconde detras de su hermano y este le dice -Jajaja, Rei no tienes de que preocuparte- Al terminar de decir esto los pandilleros miran la escena y el lider responde -Aaaaww que momento tan bonito... Pero es hora de que tu hermana sea una de nosotros, asi que se un buen chico y entreganos a tu hermana, solo nos falta un miembrio y ella es perfecta para nosotros...- El chicho observandolos- Nunca le podran poner un dedo encima a Rei, tendras que pasar encima de mi cadaver, porque o Archer Stilus no dejare que toquen a mi hermana!- Mirando los pandilleros a Archer soltaron una carcajada y fueron directamente a atacarlo. Rei se alejo y de la nada Archer saco dos lanzas y de un lanzamiento, atraveso el pecho de 3 de los 5 pandilleros, el lider y su ayudante no podian creerlo – Im...Imposible ¿Tu? Cuando... Maldito!- Corriendo hacia Archer saco una daga de energia que se creo en su mano -Moriras!- Grito y lanzando la daga intento darle en la cabeza, Archer esquivo la daga y arrojando la lanza se la clavo en el corazon. El sujeto murio instantaneamente y Archer mierando a Rei le dijo – Nada te pasara hermanita, pero tienes que usar tus poderes para defenderte- Y esta le respondio – Recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez, es demasiado peligroso... El mirando a Rei -Lo se pero no te preocupes se que no volvera a pasar-.

Continuara...

Bueno esta ha sido las primeras partes de mi fic, obviamente subire mas, y si hay peticiones mucho mas rapido. GRACIAS :D

Se despide Vick SALUDOS! YAAAAAY


	2. Prologo Parte 2

Holis! Vick a vueltoooo y con esto la segunda parte de mi fic! espero que lo disfruten :D y porfa LEANLO T-T no sean malos !

Los personajes nombrados no me pertenecen, el unico es Hibiki que hace version de mi persona en dicho fic.

CAPITULO I. PARTE IV

Parte sur de la ciudad.

10:30 A.M. Lugar: South Plaza.

La gente pasando por una parte no tan transitada de la ciudad, paseaban, comian en restaurantes y se sentaban en parques Etc..

Habia un chico con cabello largo, ojos color gris y vestido con un sweter blanco y estaba agachado comiendo una paleta de gran tamaño.

Al pasar las horas el muchacho seguia alli comiendose su paleta, eran las 12 del mediodia y exactamente a las 12:30 M. Llegaron dos sujetos, rodearon al muchacho y le dijo el mas alto de los dos – ¿Estas listo "L"?- lo ve fijamente este no le responde y sigue comiendo su paleta. Al ver que no responde el otro sujero que era mas pequeño, lo toma por el sweter a "L" y le dice - "L" es la hora ven o te arrepentiras...- Inmediatamente muy calmado le responde -Nadie me habla de esa manera, sueltame o ya veras.

El que lo tenia sujetado mirandolo - ¿Ya vere que?- Al terminar de decir esto "L" le da una patada giratoria y lo deja en el suelo, su compañero torno su cuerpo de piedra y le grita – No tienes nada especial, solo tus artes marciales porque si no, no serias nadie- "L" lo mira y muestra una sonrisa le da un golpe en la cara y el chico de piedra cae, lo mira y lo ultimo que dijo fue - "L" eras valioso...- y alli desfallecio, "L" tomo otra paleta se su bolsillo y se fue

CAPITULO I. PARTE V.

Centro de la ciudad Claricort.

Hora: 8:30 P.M.

LA gente pasaba sin darse cuenta que en esa ciudad se estaba reuniendo un conglomerado de pandillas, todas con grupos de 6 y la matriz del problema nadie lo sabia... pasaron dos horas y mas tarde Rei iba caminando por el centro sola y al pasar por un callejon vio a un chico tirado, el chico tenia el cabello largo, le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Corrio hacia el y lo sacudia a ver si podia despertarlo, al ver que no podia lo cargo y lo llevo a su refugio.

Lo acosto en una de las dos camas que habia, al acostarlo le parecio un poco atractivo el chico de cierto modo eran ya las 12:07 A.M. Y Rei vigilando al chico hasta que despertara.

Rei agotada por el cansancio no aguanto y se quedo dormida, cuando eran ya las 4:01 A.M. Desperto y vio que el chico no estaba, salio desesperada a buscarlo y casi saliendo del refugio el chico aparecio de la nada.

El chico se le quedo mirando con sus ojos vertes y en ese momento al verlo quedo sorprendida, apenas paso esto el chico se le acerco y la beso, ella sonrojada siguio el beso por unos segundos cuando reacciono lo empujo gritando -¿Que te pasa!¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que has hecho? El mirandola por un momento le responde -Si lo se, disculpame lamento mucho eso- se sonroja al decir esto y Rei mirandolo con ternura olvido el inesperado episodio y le pregunto apenas lo sento dijo -¿Puedes decirme tu nombre y tu edad?- pregunto la peliazul – Mi nombre es Hibiki y tengo 16 años, ¿Ahora me puedes decir el tuyo belleza?- Riendose respondio – Me llamo Rei Stilus y tambien tengo 16 años- siguieron la conversacion un rato hasta que a la habitacion entro una lanza pegando contra la pared. Rei y Hibiki voltearon, Hibiki se puso delante de Rei y dijo -¿Quien eres?- mientras sacaba una espada el repitio la pregunta y cuando estaba apunto de atacar Rei exclama- ¡Hibiki el es mi hermano!- cuando dijo esto Hibiki volteo y de un golpe quedo inconciente.

Al despertar, Rei le pidio disculpas y le explico que esa no era la intencion de su hermano solo queria protegerla -Ven vamos a desayunar- Hibiki dijo -Esta bien, y ¿como se llama tu hermano?- la joven peliazul le respondio. -El ? si el es mi hermano maor somos gemelos, aunque no parescamos y siempre me protege- -Bueno Jeje tu sacaste lo bonito- y al terminar de decir esto se sonrojo el muchacho. Ella al escuchar eso tambien se sonrojo y despues de esto bajaron juntos a desayunar. El joven mirando el lugar era un poco "desanimado" pequeño, era como un local abandonado paredes desgarradas, sin iluminacion, el piso rechinaba.

Desayunaron unos cuantos pedazos de pan y bebieron agua, entablaron una conversacion y al final le pregunto -¿Y tuhermano donde se ecuentra?- ella rapidamente respondio -Siempre llegaba tarde- De ali se fueron a la "sala" y alli se quedaron hablando.

CAPITULO I. PARTE VI

Centro bajo de la ciudad

Hora 5:42 P.M.

En esta parte de la ciudad se encontraba la chica de ojos color miel y cabello largo, iba caminando tranquila por un lugar de crimen e infamia, donde alli habia maleantes y criminales iba la chica caminando sin miedo alguno jutno a su sombra, cruzo en un callejo y curiosamente no tenia salida y cuando se dio la vuelta se le aparecio un individuo de grandes colmillos, una gabardina roja y un sombrero del mismo color, con dos pistolas en funda.

La chica lo mira friamente y el hombre la apunta con una de las pistolas y al hacerlo instantaneamente la chica esquiva, pero al momento el hombre dispara con la otra y le da en el hombro, alli su sombra sale y ataca al mismo instante la chica corre y logra escapar pero su sombra no tuvo la misma suerte, antes de huir las palabras del hombre fueron soltando una risa malvada -Muajajajaaja no podras escapar de mi pequeña Shana, Muajajajaja-

Despues de esa escena aterradora la chica sigue corriendo y cae en un callejon...-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto y fue a ver Hibiki, Rei colocandose detras de el, el chico de cabello castaño se acerca a ver que era ese extraño ruido, se acerco mas y vio que era una niña de cabellos largos, al momento de auxiliarla. Al instante la niña desperto y al ver al chico cargandola ella lo empujo y ella cayo al piso, al pasar esto Rei corrio rapidamente a socorrer a Hibiki, el chico acarisiandose donde se golpeo le dijo -¿Que te ocurre pequeña? - Al oir esto con tal tono de exclamacion la chica rompio en llanto.

Hibiki y Rei se miraron y quedaron "WTF" mientras la chica lloraba.

Bueno aqui se despide Vick! Recomienden :3 espero que les haya gustado Yayyy duerman bien.


	3. Comienza Todo

Holis soy yo Vick-Hibi, Perdon, Perdon, Perdon, Perdon…

**20 Minutos Mas tardes**

Perdon y Perdon por no actualizar este fic, es que con la vida que llevo apenas puedo respirar ¬¬U

Bueno Volviendo a lo importante, es hora de escribir el siguiente Cap!

Los Personajes usados no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.

El personaje Hibki hace referencia a mi persona en este fic

**CAPITULO II PARTE I: Comienza Todo**

Después de esa rara Escena y que todo se calmo, sentaron a la chica y los 2 se miraron, Rei fue la primera en hablar.

-Bueno pequeña, podrías decirnos ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Rei

La pequeña la miro molesta y de una manera poco cortes le respondió

-Mi nombre es Shana, mi edad es 13 u provengo de una parte alejada del centro de la ciudad, no dire mas nada para ahorrar problemas-Dijo La joven

-Bueno… solo podrías decirnos ¿Qué haces por aquí? Nee n_n -Dijo Hibiki

Shana lo miro y al ver que un chico la trataba con amabilidad se sonrojo pero volteo y dijo de manera amargada:

-Estoy aquí por las… peleas de pandillas-Dijo Shana

-Peleas de pandillas, Que es eso?-Pregunto Hibiki

Shana mira al chico y volteo la mirada hacia Rei que no parecía nada sorprendida y al momento que la vio, Rei volteo hacia otra parte haciendo parecer que no entendía.

Shana Voltea nuevamente al chico y suspira.

-Son un conjunto de batallas alrededor del mundo que se hacen en grupos de 6-Dijo La joven

-Donde se reúnen? Shana explícamelo Todo!-Decia hibiki dando un poco de interés a la conversación

-es difícil, Pero hare el intento, Bueno en pocas palabras hare este grafico-Dijo Shana

De la nada del techo cayo una pizarra en blanco y empezó a dibujar el grafico

-De manera Basica primero esta el nombre de la pandilla, la cual debe tener un líder en general, esto se divide en 3 ramas, por un lado esta la Mano derecha que es la persona de mas alto rango después del líder, Luego esta el subordinado de confianza 1# el esta encima de los demás excepto de la mano derecha y el líder y lo ultimo son 3 subordinados, que completan el grupo de 6, Este grafico es básico pero puedes aumentar el numero de miembros. Cada pandilla tiene un numero de estrellas una, una pandilla con 3 miembros automáticamente tiene 1 estrella, el limite son 5 estrellas y se van ganando mediante las batallas, yo vine en busca de una pero al parecer no hay persona disponible y la pandilla que gane tendrá el privilegio de pedir lo que mas desee.

-En verdad?-Pregunto Hibiki-Bueno Shana considerame tu compañero n_o- Dijo Mientras le giñaba mientras que shana se sonrojaba

-Idiota…Estabie…-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Rei Intervino

**CAPITULO II PARTE II**

-NO LO HARAN!-Grito Rei desesperadamente

-Que pasa?-Preguntaron los nuevos compañeros a Rei, Ella mirando con tristeza respondió.

-No lo hagan se, se arrepentirán!-El ambiente estaba Tenso

-Porque Rei?-pregunto Hibiki-Hay algo de malo en eso?

-No si quieres morir, estarían cavando su propia tumba si se unen a tal guerra

Shana la miro con rabia y le reclama

-Con que sabias de esto no? si no nos quieres dejar entrar es por que tu sabes algo o me equivoco?

-"Metí la pata"-Pensó Rei-Bien les seré sincera-Dijo Con una mirada triste, casi estaba llorando.- Lamentándolo mundo yo ya formo parte de esta guerra, mas de una pandilla me ha venido a reclutar por mi poder, y mi hermano siempre me ha defendido, el creo que pertenece a una pandilla, ya que no vuelve si no hasta la noche, y de verdad no quiero que ninguno de los 2 se liguen con eso en especial tu Hibiki…U/U-Se sonrojo diciendo esto ultimo.

Los dos dicen que no se preocupara, Shana un poco curiosa le hiso una pregunta

-Si nos vamos te quedarías sola? Además de tu hermano a quien tienes?-Pregunto Shana

-A Nadie…Por que?

-Porque Claricort será…-Antes de poder volver a hablar bajo la mirada- Claricort será destruida…

Hibiki y Rei quedaron paralizados, La ciudad de Claricort… Destruida?

-Que? Eso es imposible, Cuando? Como? –se altero Hibiki

-Se que suena imposible pero es la verdad, Sera mañana a las 12:00 M , Por eso te iba a pedir salir en 30 minutos, Son las 8:23 A.M. hemos durado toda la madrugada conversando, asi que es mejor irnos ya que lo saben-

-Esta bien, saldremos de inmediato, Rei vienes con nosotros, Lamento involúcrate en esto-Dijo Hibiki

Rei pensando detenidamente y luego de 10 minutos…

-esta bien, solo dejame llamar a mi hermano…-Dijo Rei

-No, tu estas con nosotros, desde ahora el también forma parte de una pandilla, lo se…

Rei sin nada mas que decir tomo su mochila y se fue con Shana y Hibiki.

**CAPITULO II PARTE III**

Los 3 montados en un autobus desde las 10:30 A.M. Aun podían ver los edificios, eran las 11:55 A.M. después de un Rato no paso nada y mas o menos estaban a 200 K.M De la ciudad y faltando un minuto Shana dijo unas ultimas palabras antes de el suceso

-Adios Claricort…-Dijo Shana

Apareció un rayo cayendo en la ciudad y una luz blanca segando todo, El impacto fue tan fuerte que el autobus salió disparado 400 K.M. Mas de donde estaban hace unos segundos…

**Continuara…**

Que tal quedo? Bueno esto no es lo mejor que he escrito y aun falta mas solo les pido paciencia y esperen , espero comentario largos, pero bien , lamento mi demora, bueno es todo me despido Yaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy


End file.
